


Beautiful Distraction

by unending_happiness



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec is such a good boyfriend, Alec is too damn sexy, Also he might be a little jealous even though he would never admit it, Because you don't write a birthday fic for M and leave out the sex, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Magnus can't concentrate, Magnus is a business owner and lets never forget that, Magnus thanks him in the very best way, Pandemonium Club (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Ragnor is the best ghost friend in the whole world, Sex, Sex in semi public places
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 02:56:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11152776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unending_happiness/pseuds/unending_happiness
Summary: Magnus was trying to finish his club owner duties before he left Pandemonium for the night. Spying on his gorgeous boyfriend probably wasn't the best plan for productivity.





	Beautiful Distraction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyMatt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMatt/gifts).



> This is a birthday fic for @LadyMatt. I hope you love it, M. There will never be enough words written for you. I love you more than Magnus loves secretly watching Alec. (I can't wait to hear what you think about all the "things" in here.) I hope you have a happy and smut filled day. You deserve it!
> 
> Beta'd by the amazing and sweet @Nan_ette and @damnyoudaddario. Thank you, lovelies, for stepping in and doing such a wonderful beta job so I could surprise my beta with a "just for reading" fic for once. You did such a good job and made me smile and laugh along the way. I appreciate you and I love you dearly.
> 
> The beautiful aesthetic was made by my super talented friend @damnyoudaddario. Thank you so much, beautiful. I love how you just level up all my shit with gorgeous picture edits!!!!

Magnus spread out his ringed fingers, increasing the size of the blue circle. When he still didn’t see what he was looking for through the wall of his office at Pandemonium, he twisted his wrist slightly, shifting the one-way window to the left until... _Ah. There you are, Alexander._ He dropped his hand, so that he could have an unobstructed view of his boyfriend, who was sitting at the bar with his back to his secret viewer.

Magnus’ eyes lit up when he saw what Alec was wearing tonight. He had on _that_ denim button down shirt. The one he had worn the first time they met, and many other times since then. Alec’s wardrobe was meager, and this was what he considered a ‘going-out’ shirt. Normally, Magnus would never encourage such a humdrum clothing choice, but this particular piece of denim had a special place in his heart. He thought that Alec looked phenomenal in all shades of blue, and he was nothing short of delectable sitting there now with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows, in a pair of black leather pants.

“Magnus,” Ragnor’s voice came from the chair on the other side of his office. “Are you going to finish the entertainment schedule for next month, or will you be too distracted by your shadowhunter?”

Magnus smiled and shook his head, before glancing over at his long time friend. He supposed it was an odd thing to have a ghost pay you a visit from time to time, but when you were a warlock, what was ‘odd’ in the grand scheme of things? He was always happy to see his dear old chum. “Can’t I just be checking up on my new bartender? How do you even know Alexander is here?”

“I know because you have that bloody sappy look on your face,” Ragnor answered in his usual snarky way.

Magnus laughed, “So you felt it in the wards too, then?”

“Of course,” his friend confirmed dryly.

Magnus had placed wards on pandemonium to alert him to the presence of any shadowhunter. It was a necessary precaution with Valentine and the circle members running around wreaking havoc. Considering how few shadowhunters came into Pandemonium for a good time, it wouldn’t have been that hard for Ragnor to have guessed which one had triggered the wards.

As for Magnus? Well, he would have known the exact moment Alexander walked in even if a thousand others with angel blood visited his club that night. He knew it in the way you know whose footsteps are walking down your hall. He didn’t need to see him to recognize him instantly, and his body got warm and tingly, every time. _We know this one. We love this one._

“I’m not distracted,” Magnus argued, waving a hand and summoning the entertainment schedule from his desk. He flipped through pages as he snuck peeks at Alec. He knew without a doubt that if he turned around enough so that Magnus could see his face, all concentration would go out the window, but he wasn’t about to admit that to Ragnor.

Alec was off duty tonight and, as he sometimes did, had come to the club to wait for Magnus to be free of work and join him. Knowing that the bothersome quarterly reports had to be done, Magnus had urged him to go to the loft tonight and relax, but Alec had insisted, “I’ll wait there for you. It isn’t safe right now.” His boyfriend was ever the soldier and protector, and Magnus knew that even though he couldn’t see them, his bow and quiver were no doubt glamoured and somewhere within reach. So, even though Magnus could very much take care of himself, he had to admit that the thought of Alec wanting to see him home safely had it’s appeal. It had been a long time since anyone had treated him chivalrously, so Magnus gave in to the feeling of warmth that bloomed in his chest.

Magnus forced his eyes from Alec and back to the list. He needed to move a few bands around, and find a new Friday night DJ, but other than that, it was good. _Oh, yes. Simon._ He had promised his new friend that he would let his band perform, with the condition that he would change his band name post haste. There was no way Magnus was going to put “Champagne Enima” on any sign of his.

He gave into temptation and glanced up again, and was surprised to find that Alec wasn’t alone. Cat’s friend, Dylan, had taken the stool next to him. Dylan was a young Welsh warlock, who Catarina had taken under her wing recently. He had arrived for a visit a few days ago, and was in the club tonight with friends. Magnus knew him, but Alec had yet to meet him, so he was curious to see how this interaction would go.

Dylan immediately struck up a conversation with Alec, and Magnus watched as his boyfriend turned to face the young warlock, returning his smile with a crooked one of his own. They talked for a few minutes, and then Alec took a sip of his drink and immediately looked like the drink had personally offended him. Would this man ever be used to the taste of alcohol? Magnus made a mental note to inform his new employee that Alec’s drinks need to be made with half as much kick as usual. Magnus watched as Dylan threw his head back in laughter at the expression on Alec’s face, before taking advantage of the bartender being distracted with a customer. The other warlock waved his hands in a flourish, bringing a bottle up and pouring grenadine into Alec’s drink. He gave a smiling Alec a little bow, and watched as he took a tentative sip, amusement in his eyes. Alec quickly took a bigger drink and nodded his head at Dylan. _Better._ He gave Dylan a high five, something that Magnus had only ever seen him do with Jace. He was definitely not-

“Jealous?” Ragnor asked over Magnus right shoulder.

“No,” Magnus answered quickly. “Why would I be jealous? Have you seen me?”

Never one to indulge in talk of Magnus’ physical perfection, Ragnor ignored his question. “You know, I’ve never seen a shadowhunter win us all over quite like this before.”

Magnus knew the ‘us’ he was referring to was warlocks, and it was true. Madzie, Catarina, and even Ragnor (although he would never admit it) were all charmed by Alec. And Magnus, well he was head over heels in love with the man.

“Yes, well, he’s not like other Shadowhunters,” Magnus said, a deep reverence in his voice.

“No, he’s not,” Ragnor agreed. “I’m glad you fought for him.”

Magnus watched as Alec made easy conversation with a downworlder he had never met before, and he was struck with how open and compassionate he could be when removed from the stifling environment of the institute. “He has quite a big-” Magnus started, only to be interrupted by his friend.

“I don’t need to know how big his bow is.”

“I was going to say heart, but his bow is definitely worth talking about,” Magnus said with a wink. “Now, let me get this done so that I can get out of this office and get my hands on that bow.”

Ragnor groaned in response.

Magnus sent off a quick fire message to Simon reminding him to think of a new band name, then started pacing the small office while he ran names of potential DJ’s through his head. “Hmm, who do I want to hire for Friday nights?” he asked himself, tapping his index finger against his lips.

“You are asking me?” Ragnor asked in disbelief.

He was _not_ asking Ragnor. He adored his friend, but he had atrocious taste in music. Honestly Magnus had a hard time believing that he wasn’t really an American based on that fact alone. He stopped on his way by the little window and watched in amusement as his boyfriend was gesturing wildly with his hands, like he was trying to describe something to Dylan. Magnus couldn’t help but smile at the carefree and charismatic side of Alec.

Alec lifted his foot and rested the heel of his boot on the rung of the barstool. He nodded at his companion, and reached a long finger up to scratch at his deflect rune. That rune was Magnus’ weakness and he didn’t need his eyes lingering there the way they were right now. He longed to run his tongue along it. _Hot._ It was really hot in his office. He took his red velvet jacket off and sent it to the hook by the door with a bit of utility magic, not daring to take his eyes off of Alec.

“Oh dear. You are so hot and bothered from merely _looking_ at him that you need to start undressing?!” Ragnor scoffed.

“I’m completely powerless, Ragnor. Do you have any idea how long it’s been since we-”

Ragnor held up a hand to stop him. “It’s a good thing that you have a man with a stamina rune, because honestly, Magnus, I doubt anyone else could keep up with you,” Ragnor chided. “Just go out there already, or tell him to come in here so you don’t have to be worried about that younger, more handsome warlock stealing his attentions.”

“I’m _not_ worried about Dylan. I have a business to run, and if Alec comes in here, the only business I’ll be taking care of will be the fun kind,” Magnus said, exchanging the papers in his hand for his drink and taking a large swig. There wasn’t enough alcohol in the world if he was going to be trapped in this office when his body wanted to be out there.

“Alec loves you,” Ragnor reminded him.

“I know that, Ragnor,” He grumbled. “Ok, Music. I just need to focus. What was the name of that one who played at Lavo last weekend?” He tapped the sole of his expensive blue suede shoe on the floor as he tried to conjure the name to his muddled brain. It was on the tip of his tongue, and he may have been able to think of it if he wasn’t once again distracted.

Alec and Dylan were…. _what were they doing?_ It looked like they were playing some version of rock, paper, scissors, except Dylan kept using Magic to cheat, causing Alec to smirk and demand a rematch. Ok, maybe he was a little jealous. He wanted to be the one stealing Alec’s attentions right now. His friend said something behind him that he didn’t hear, but he didn’t dare ask him to repeat it, so he just nodded in agreement, “Yes that’s the one. I’ll call them and see if they are available.”

Ragnor laughed hardily, and Magnus looked back at him. “What?!”

“Elvis,” Ragnor said in between laughs.

“What about him?” Magnus asked, clearly annoyed that his ogling was interrupted again.

“I said you should have Elvis perform, and you agreed. I knew you weren’t paying attention.”

“I _was_ paying attention,” Magnus lied. “I love Elvis, and _you_ are here, so maybe we could get him here too. We don’t know until we try.”

“Nice try, my boy. Shockingly enough, Elvis was a mundane, and it doesn’t work that way for them. Just go already. It’s disgusting seeing you all googly-eyed,” Ragnor said, mock horror on his face.

Magnus looked back to where Alec was losing another round of the silly game and agreed, “Fine. Fifteen minutes, and then I’m coming back and finishing up so we can go home.”

“That’s the second time you’ve listened to me in three-hundred years. A new record.” Ragnor smiled.

Magnus lifted his hand to close the window, just as Alec looked up in the direction of his office. At first he thought he could somehow see him, but then his eyes just skipped right over and kept scanning the room as he licked his lips. That’s when he realized that his boyfriend was looking for him. “Better make that twenty-five minutes,” he called back as he left his office in a hurry.

Magnus strode up behind Alec, and stopped just short of touching him. “Hello. This sure looks like more fun than work,” he said.

Alec looked up at him fondly, before leaning his body back into Magnus, which made him absolutely giddy. He snaked a hand around Alec’s waist and pressed against him.

“Magnus! Noswaith dda!” Dylan greeted him excitedly.

“Hello, Dylan. Glad you could make it,” Magnus replied politely.

“I was just trying to teach Alec some Welsh words. It’s been good for a laugh,” the other man said.

“Seriously, where are all the vowels?!” Alec asked, exasperated.

“Ah yes, I must admit, that is one language I have yet to learn myself,” Magnus said.

Alec rolled his eyes at him. “You would be good at it. You’re good at _everything._ ”

“Oh darling, it’s amazing the things one can excel at when given ample time to practice,” he said with a wink that only Dylan could see.

“I could teach you too, Magnus. It would be my honour,” Dylan offered.

“I would love to learn sometime, but I’m afraid I’ll have to take a rain check. I need to borrow _this one_ ,” Magnus said, his hand running down Alec’s right arm, sending just the tiniest hint of magic into his body, just enough to communicate to him where his thoughts were going.

Dylan took the hint and hopped off his stool, “Of course! Another time, then. I should go find my friends.”

Magnus gave him a polite smile, dropped his hand, and stepped back from Alec so that he could get up as well.

Alec said, “It was really nice meeting you. I’m sure I’ll see you around the loft with Cat.”

“Absolutely. The pleasure is all mine, Alexander,” the other man responded.

Magnus tensed immediately at the sound of Alec’s full name on the man’s tongue. He knew it was ridiculous to be upset. After all, you couldn’t lay claim to someone’s name, but he didn’t like the way it sounded in that damn refined accent. He was just about to speak up and correct him, but managed to stop himself. He had absolutely no right to do that, and he wasn’t about to be _that_ person.

He felt Alec grab his hand and give it a little squeeze as he said, “Please, call me Alec. All my _friends_ do.”

“Sure! Goodbye, Magnus and Alec.” He waved at them before leaving.

Magnus squeezed his boyfriend’s hand back in thanks, turning to face him.

“Hi,” Alec said.

“Sorry to interrupt your friendly chat. I just couldn’t wait a minute longer to see you,” Magnus said.

“Oh, well we were mostly talking about you, anyway. He’s very curious. It seems you are kind of like a celebrity, and I guess having a shadowhunter boyfriend makes you the topic of conversation abroad.”

“Ahhh, yes. _My_ Alexander,” Magnus said.

Alec raised his eyebrows in understanding. “You didn’t like that, did you? The whole ‘Alexander’ thing?” he asked, doing his best impression of Dylan’s accent.

Magnus widened his eyes at the terrible impersonation and said, “It doesn’t matter how I felt about it. How did it make you feel?”

“It felt wrong. I’ve never liked being called that, and I usually associate it with my mother and being in trouble. Except for when you say it. When you say it…” Alec paused.

“It what?” Magnus prompted, really wanting to hear the end of that sentence.

“It sounds like everything that’s right in the world,” Alec whispered.

Magnus stared into hazel eyes and marveled at how this incredible man kept surprising him with the depth of his feelings. Not wanting to have any space between them, Magnus put his hands on Alec’s face and kissed him gently. When he pulled back, he said, “You keep saying these sweet things to me.” He kissed his forehead. “You are amazing.” He kissed his nose. “And strong.” He kissed his cheek. “And kind to all of my friends.” And the other cheek. “And I love you so much.” He slid his lips down to Alec’s mouth and kissed him thoroughly this time, sliding his tongue inside when Alec opened for him, and pressing their bodies flush together.

Alec reluctantly pulled away and said, “Let’s continue this at home.”

Magnus shook his head. “I’m afraid I have to have the statement to the accountant _tonight_ , my love.”

Alec groaned, “Ugh, Magnus. I thought you were done.”

“Darling, just go home without me. I’ll wake you up when I get there,” Magnus said, running a hand down Alec’s chest in a way that was begging him not to leave, despite what his words said.

“You won’t wake me and you know it,” Alec said shaking his head. “You never do.”

“You need your rest,” Magnus said. “Stay then, maybe we can…..”

“Your office?” Alec asked, catching up.

“No, Ragnor is in there,” Magnus said begrudgingly.

Alec furrowed his brow in confusion. “Ragnor?!”

 _Shit._ Magnus had never filled Alec in on his visits from beyond the grave. “It’s a long story, for another time.”

“Oh-kay. I’ll just wait then. You can fill me in on the way home.”

“Alexander, I’m never going to make it that long knowing you are out here. Shall we pay a visit to the loo?” he asked as seductively as he could, fingers trailing down to Alec’s leather pants.

“The bathroom?” Alec asked, his confusion back. “You want to do _it_ in the bathroom? Right now?”

“Well, I do own the place,” Magnus reminded him.

“Right. But the last time, you broke the faucet clear off the sink. Water went everywhere,” Alec said.

“That wasn’t my fault, and you know it. You were doing that _thing_ with your tongue,” Magnus said, wiggling his eyebrows.

“The thing that you taught me!” Alec exclaimed.

“Oh, I’m not complaining,” Magnus said. “Darling, you worry too much. I can fix anything we break very quickly, now can’t I?”

Alec thought it over for a few seconds and then said, “Okay.”

“Okay?” Magnus confirmed, once again taken aback by Alec tonight.

“Okay. Let’s go.”

“You don’t have to tell me twice,” Magnus answered, taking his hand and pulling him through the crowd to the men’s room.

The moment they were through the door, Magnus placed both hands on Alec’s chest and pushed him back to the sink. He grabbed his shirt in both hands and pulled him in for a kiss. Wanting to feel Alec’s bare chest beneath his fingers, he waved a hand and removed his shirt, and groaned when his other hand was suddenly on soft chest hair and strong pecs.

“Magnus, you didn’t lock the door,” Alec said breathlessly, always the practical one.

“I don’t care,” Magnus said, finally sliding his tongue down that deflect rune.

“Uh, I do. Do your _thing_ , please,” Alec said, his voice raspy from Magnus’ ministrations on his sensitive neck.

“Alexander, I am very busy. If you want the door locked, then you are going to have to do it yourself.”

“Really? Of all the shameless attempts to check out my ass.” Alec scoffed.

“You haven’t even seen shameless, love.”

Alec hastily squeezed out from between Magnus and the sink and walked backwards to the door, locking them securely in the room without letting Magnus have the view he wanted. He was grinning from ear to ear, clearly pleased with himself.

“So stubborn.” Magnus crossed his arms and pretended to pout.

“Says the guy who won’t lock the door with his magic,” Alec said, stalking back to him. He grabbed Magnus crossed arms and dropped them to his sides, looking over his shirt and waistcoat. Magnus knew that he was thinking it would take too long to get him out of all of these layers of clothes. Alec looked up at him and cocked his head, confirming his suspicions, “A little help?”

Magnus snapped his fingers and just like that he was naked from the waist up except for his jewelry. Alec reached out and slid those long fingers of his down his layers of necklaces.

“You are beautiful, Magnus,” Alec said softly.

“You are the beautiful one,” Magnus countered.

“I’m not. I mean it. You are stunning,” Alec said, meeting his eyes.

“And you don’t see yourself clearly,” Magnus said, spinning him around so that he was facing the mirror with his back to Magnus’ front. He placed kisses on all the runes on Alec’s toned back, and slid his hands down to grab his ass. “See, I always get what I want eventually.”

Alec leaned over and spread his long arms, gripping each side of the counter, and hung his head, giving in to Magnus’ touch. “You always have me,” he whispered, his breath raspy with desire.

Magnus looked at his broad shoulders and muscled chest on perfect display in the mirror, and thought that this might be the best idea he had ever had. Suddenly feeling like he was going to burn from the inside out if he didn’t get inside Alec, he urgently reached around and undid Alec’s pants, sliding them to the floor. He watched Alec’s reflection wrap his own long fingers around his shaft impatiently. Those fingers would be the death of him one day, he just knew it.

Magnus removed his own pants hastily and pressed his erection against Alec, causing him to moan and release his grip on himself to grab the counter again. Magnus captured Alec’s hips to steady him and Alec responded by arching his back and pushing back against Magnus.

“Always so eager,” Magnus said, sliding in between Alec’s cheeks.

“Fuck,” Alec choked out.

Magnus summoned lube from who knows where and rubbed a generous amount over his length. He planted his feet and spread Alec open, moaning “mmmmm” when he saw his target. He reached down and guided himself to Alec’s entrance, pressing gently.

Alec’s gasp caused Magnus to pause there. They usually took their time and care in preparing for this. They had never done _this_ so quick and hurried before, and Magnus suddenly wasn’t so sure if this was the best idea.

As if reading his mind, Alec met his eyes in the mirror and said, “Don’t hold back.” So sure. So confident. So fucking hot.

Not breaking his stare, Magnus challenged, “It’s yours. If you want it, take it.”

Alec immediately did just that, pushing back onto him faster and harder than Magnus expected. The force of it nearly knocked Magnus off balance and he gasped as he was suddenly buried all the way inside of Alec. He was so hot and wet and tight. It felt way too good and it had been too long since they had done this.

He fought for control of his body as Alec began to move, setting his own pace, and using the sink for leverage as he pushed back onto him in earnest. They were only four or five thrust in and Magnus was already feeling his orgasm start to build. He usually lasted much longer than this, with Alec almost always getting his release first, but not this time. This way was just so deep for Magnus, and there was something about the blazing hot frenzy of a quick tryst that threatened to send him over the edge hard and fast.

Alec pulled off him achingly slow and Magnus thought he was calming down the pace. His relief was short lived though, as Alec slammed back onto Magnus vigorously, and he nearly came, “Whoa whoa whoa,” he said, tightening his fingers on his boyfriend’s skin. Alec got the point and paused to catch his breath. Magnus reached around with his hand and stroked him, sending a pulse of magic through each movement, causing Alec to cry out. Yes. That would get him up to speed quickly.

“Are you as close as I am?” Magnus asked with another burst of magic as he took over, sliding himself out and then back into Alec with steady and sure thrusts.

Alec nodded his head and gasped, knuckles white as he gripped the edge of the sink so hard that Magnus was sure he would be the one to break something this time. Magnus looked up into the mirror and watched Alec throw his head back in pleasure, and that did it. He came hard inside him, and stroked Alec through his own release a few moments later.

Magnus’ legs felt like they were going to buckle and Alec seemed to be in same boat, now leaning most of his weight back onto Magnus. He snapped his fingers and the desk chair from his office was magically behind them. He sank down into the plush leather and pulled Alec down with him.

They sat in that chair just trying to catch their breaths for a few minutes, then Magnus lifted Alec just enough to separate the two of them, waving a hand lazily to clean them off as he did. He pulled Alec back down and kissed his shoulder.

“Look at you using shortcuts,” Alec mumbled.

“Some of us don’t have a stamina rune, Alexander. I had to put us on even ground. It’s been too long,” Magnus said.

“It’s been a week. And my stamina rune isn’t even activated,” Alec said.

“Oh, well in that case I look forward to a stamina fueled round two later tonight,” Magnus murmured seductively in his ear.

“Deal, but no shortcuts this time,” Alec said.

“You loved my magical hands a few minutes ago,” Magnus snickered.

“Can’t deny that,” Alec said, twisting around and kissing his boyfriend.

When they were fully dressed and somewhat put back together, Magnus sent the chair back to it’s place and followed Alec out of the bathroom and back over to the bar, where Dylan was talking to Simon. “ _That_ is not a pickle! It is a cucumber!” Dylan said laughing.

“Are you kidding me? This is a pickle!!! And say cucumber again, I love the way it sounds in your accent,” Simon said.

“It sounds normal. Unlike calling a cucumber a pickle, which is the opposite of normal.” Dylan shook his head and muttered, “Americans” under his breath.

“As riveting as this conversation is, I have to get back to work, fellas. He’s all yours,” Magnus said, gesturing to Alec. He gave him a quick peck on the lips and ran his fingers through his boyfriend’s dark locks, trying to fix his sex mussed hair as best he could.

Simon grinned, clearly realizing why Alec’s hair was such a wreck, and Dylan smiled, “Brilliant! We need to have round two!”

Magnus choked on air and his eyes got huge, “Round two?!?” he asked in disbelief.

“Yeah, of our rock, papers, scissors tourney!” Dylan said.

Magnus watched with a smile as Alec threw his head back in laughter. He was the most beautiful distraction.

**Author's Note:**

> So, there are many inside jokes in this one, that may seem odd to everyone but M. For instance, I don't really think all Americans have atrocious taste in music. I am one example of an American with impeccable music taste, a fact that I'm sure M will readily agree with. ;)
> 
> Comments and kudos are the best and truly do keep writers going, so feel free to talk to me.
> 
> You can find me fangirling over Malec on Tumblr @blj2007
> 
> These characters are not my property of course, and are owned by Cassandra Clare and Freeform (Shadowhunters TV). I just enjoy playing with them.


End file.
